


I won't leave you

by orphan_account



Category: Fairly OddParents, Fairly OddParents mo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Timmy and tootie are happily married when dimsdale had to fight with the U.S. timmy has to serve his country and goes to war
Relationships: Tootie/Timmy Turner
Kudos: 2





	I won't leave you

**Author's Note:**

> I love drake bell and daniella monet as tummy and tootie and ship them so this their version of timmy and Tootie

HI I'm Ramseyk11 it is also my watt pad


End file.
